With Hopes and Fears Inside Us
by Mytokyokitty
Summary: The Saturdays have a new member, but she has secrets of her own that Zak soon discovers them. Argost is close to getting the Kur Power. Can he be stopped? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**This is chapter one. I decided not to add an introduction this time because most of you already know the characters. But I hope you like the story and I'll do my best to slow down the story. More action, less talking.**

Chapter 1 The Girl That Was Alone

Zak, Fiskerton, and Komodo had many wonderful adventures together and some that weren't so pleasant. Drew and Doc always kept alert of Argost. They were extra careful ever since that creature of his took an old artifact from their yard. Six years have passed. Zak grew from a hyper 5 year old to an 11 year old with ideas. Sometimes his ideas get him into trouble. Fiskerton grew as well. He is now taller than the whole Saturdays family.

As for Komodo, he grew and became protective of his family. He was like a guard dog and he also had an appetite for fish, frogs, bugs, and other disgusting things. Well, Argost finally got the three pieces of the Kur Stone and Zak has finally learned the truth and discovered that he might be the only one to stop Argost from ruling the world. Anyways, the Saturdays were in a big town. Their airship landed outside of the town. Zak had no idea why his parents would stop here. The ship doors opened and the Saturdays walked down the ramp.

"So why did we come here for?" asked Zak

"To get information," said Drew

"This place doesn't look like much."

"It may not look like much, but you'd be surprised on how many secrets you can discover here."

The Saturdays walked through the town until they came to a rundown building. Drew looked at Doc and he nodded. This was the place that they were looking for. Doc and Drew entered. Zak and the others tried to follow, but Doc stopped them.

"This is something we have to take care of," he said

"Again? How come I am left out of these things?" asked Zak

"Just wait out here. You can explore the town if you want, but don't go too far."

"Fine. Let's go Fisk, Komodo."

Zak headed off into town and Doc entered the building to catch up to Drew. When he finally caught up to her, she was standing in front of a door with a sign that said "Mr. Catchers." (I couldn't think of anything, so I had to make up a last name.) Drew pulled out a piece of paper from her pocket. She looked at the paper and then looked at the sign. It was a match. Doc was about to open the door, but Drew stopped him.

"This man gave me special instructions when entering his private room," she said

Drew knocked on the door once, paused, and then knocked three times. Doc just sighed. He didn't get how knocking was a special instruction. Suddenly, a light came on in the room and shined through the cracks of the door.

"You may enter," said a man's voice

Drew opened the door and stepped in. Doc followed her in. Inside were some file cabinets, pictures, and a big desk and sitting at that desk was Mr. Catchers. He had partly spiked hair and a grin that could scare you if you stare at it too long. His eyes were focused on Drew. When Doc and Drew finally reached his desk, Mr. Catchers pulled out a big envelope and it was sealed.

"Good to see you Saturdays," he said

"What is that?" asked Doc

"This is some information I picked up. This will tell you what Argost is after and where he'll strike."

He handed the envelope to Drew and she pulled out a small sac from her pocket and gave it to Mr. Catchers. He opened it and poured out Cryptid Materials like tiny fossils and crystals.

"This is a fair trade. You know how I love Cryptids," said Mr. Catchers

"I didn't know you were interested in Cryptids," said Doc

"Thank you for this information. We will do our best to stop Argost at all cost," said Drew

"I hope you stop him too; because of him, he ruined my business. By the way, where are the other Saturdays?" asked Mr. Catchers

"Our boys are waiting outside," replied Doc

They continued to chat for a few more minutes. Meanwhile, Zak was roaming the town with Fiskerton and Komodo behind him. He looked around and sighed. Fiskerton grunted and then whined.

"So much for life population out here," said Zak

Fiskerton grunted in agreement. Komodo wasn't paying attention. He spotted a huge bug and gave chase after it. He wanted an early snack. Zak sighed again and looked up at the sky.

"I wish some action would happen here," he said

Suddenly, the sound of gunshots came ringing out from the distance. Zak turned to Fiskerton with a smile.

"I should make wishes more often," he said

Zak and Fiskerton ran into the direction where the sounds of gunshots came from. Komodo gave up on chasing the bug and he followed Zak and Fiskerton quickly. Doc, Drew, and Mr. Catchers also heard the sound of the gunshots. They quickly ran outside and looked around.

"Where's Zak?" asked Drew

"I told him he can explore with Fiskerton and Komodo, but not go too far," said Doc

"I wish you had told them to stay here."

"This isn't good. Ever since Argost made this town fall, crimes and robberies have been happening here. People are afraid to leave their houses or let their children play outside," said Mr. Catchers

"We got to find our boys now!" said Drew

Doc and Drew took off to the direction where the gunshots came from. Mr. Catchers went back inside his building and rushed into his office. He locked the door and sat at his desk. He too was afraid of the crimes that went on in the town. Meanwhile, Zak, Fiskerton, and Komodo caught up to the area where the guns went off. Zak spotted a young woman being chased by two guys and they were carrying guns. Zak went to take off after them, but Fiskerton held him back. He was making grunts and small whines.

"Don't worry. I have the claw," said Zak

"Not for guns!" grunted Fiskerton

"Fisk, you worry too much. Don't worry, I can save her and take them both out."

Zak took off. Fiskerton and Komodo followed him. The young woman was chased into an alley. She was backed into a wall, trapped like a rat. The guys crept closer and pointed their guns at her.

"Just come quietly and you won't get hurt," one said

"Yeah, our boss just wants to talk to you," said the other

The young woman charged and kicked a gun out of one of the guy's hands and kicked the other in the gut which made him collapse to the ground. He had the wind knocked out of him. Zak reached the alley and he watched as the young woman tried to defend herself. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Suddenly, the guy that had the gun kicked out of his hand; struck her in the back of the head pretty hard with his fist and she collapsed to the ground out cold.

"That'll teach you to mess with us," said the man

"Hey! Leave her alone!" yelled Zak

The guy turned his head and eyed Zak. The other guy was picking himself off the floor. He was able to breathe again. Zak was starting to regret yelling out like that. He got into his fighting position and pointed the claw at them. They snickered for a few seconds and then stopped.

"Look at this, a kid came to rescue her," said the man

"You picked the wrong crowd kid," said the other

Zak launched his claw at them, knocking them both down. This made them angry and they took charge at Zak. Fiskerton jumped in the air and tackled one of the guys. Zak used his claw again on the other guy, but he grabbed it and yanked it out of Zak's hand. He tossed it aside and approached Zak. He picked up his gun and pointed it at Zak. Fear grew inside of Zak pretty quickly. He couldn't move at all. He felt like a mouse staring into the eyes of a snake. Suddenly, a fire flame attacked the man sending him flying into the brick wall. Zak looked over his shoulder. It was his mother. Doc and Drew ran up to Zak.

"Are you alright?" asked Drew

"I'm fine," said Zak

Fiskerton was tossed into the wall by the man he was fighting. Doc took charge at the guy. He punched him with his power glove. Drew checked on Fiskerton. He grunted happily and went over to Zak. Drew stood in front of her boys, facing the danger with her fire sword. She was in her fighting position.

"Please don't run off like that again," said Drew

"Mom, what about her," said Zak pointing

Drew looked over and saw the young woman out cold on the floor. She let out a small

gasp. She now understood why Zak wanted to stop these men. Drew continued to look at the young woman. She seemed pretty young; like around the age of 16; and she couldn't figure out why she was out here by herself.

"What happened to her?" asked Drew

"Those two creeps attacked her. She tried to defend herself, but it didn't do any good," said Zak

"You watched her defend herself?"

"Yeah, and I thought she was doing great, except for that blow to the back of the head."

"I'll get to her. Stay here!"

Drew ran towards the young woman and quickly checked her pulse. She was still alive. Drew picked her up and carried her over to Zak and Fiskerton. It wasn't long until both of the creepy guys were knocked out cold. Doc showed them who is boss. He then noticed the young girl.

"Who is this?" he asked walking over

"I have no idea, but we should take her to the airship. I'm worried that she might be in a coma," said Drew

Doc nodded and he took her into his arms. She was still out cold. They walked through the town as fast as they could. The Saturdays already got what they came for and decided to leave the town right away, despite the fact that the town had a high rate of criminal activity.

The Saturdays would have stuck around and helped make the town a better place to live, but things always get in the way. When they reached the airship, Doc was the first one to rush in. Drew closed the door when everyone was aboard the aircraft. When Zon saw her family, she screeched with joy. Zak went over and patted her on the head and she let out a comfort growl. Zon liked it when Zak stroked her head. Fiskerton and Komodo went to their favorite comfortable spots while Doc and Drew carried got the young woman in the medical room. While Doc laid her on the bed, Drew got everything ready.

"Doc, why don't you fly us out of here, I got things under control," said Drew

"Are you sure?" he asked

"Yes, go on ahead."

Doc left the medical room while Drew ran some test and checked over the young woman for other wounds. She had an open wound on her leg and a few scratches on her arms. Drew cleaned the open wound and wrapped bandages around it and she wrapped bandages around the young woman's head. Drew then waited for the test results.

She was hoping that she wasn't in a coma. That bump on her head looked pretty nasty and sometimes hard strikes to the head can cause a coma. When Drew finally got the test results, she sighed with relief. She wasn't in a coma, but the blow to the head did give her a small concussion. Drew then placed a warm blanket over her and left the medical room. She assumed that she would wake up soon. Drew made sure that she checked on her every half hour. Doc flew the Saturdays away from the town and set a course somewhere North.

**This is the end of Chapter One. I hope you really liked it. The next chapter will be up soon. I hope you look forward to it. Will that young woman be okay? Will the information that the Saturdays received help them stop Argost? Read and find out in the next chapter. Bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 is up at last. Sorry it took so long. I have been busy with school and other stuff. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I'll do my best to make it long. Just to warn you, there might be a lot of talking and I apologize for that. Enjoy.**

Chapter 2 Welcome to the Team

The Saturday's airship continued to head north. They have ran into a patch of dark clouds. It soon started to rain and the raindrops tapped on the airship windows. Inside the medical room, the young woman woke up with a moan. She sat up slowly touching her head and felt the bandages. She had no idea what the heck was going on or where she was. She looked around and thought she was in a hospital. She got up and walked a few steps, but then she suddenly collapsed. Pain has struck her leg. She looked at her leg and it was bandaged up. She slowly got up and walked carefully to the window. She opened part of the curtain and became shocked. She didn't realize that she was in the air and it didn't even feel like that she was flying. Thoughts were racing through her mind. She thought that she was captured and being sent somewhere against her will, but then she thought that was not possible because someone has cleaned her wounds and bandaged her.

She wished her head would stop hurting though. The throbbing in her head was driving her crazy. Suddenly, the doors opened and Drew walked in. She was carrying a tray with medical stuff. Drew was surprised to see the young woman up and about.

"Oh good, you're awake. How are you feeling?" Drew asked her

"I've been better," she replied

"You shouldn't be up and about like that. Come back to bed. I'll help you."

Drew walked over and helped the young woman back on the medical bed and then went back to the counter where she placed the medical tray. The young woman looked over and couldn't figure out what she was doing. Drew walked back to the young woman carrying aspirin and a glass of water.

"Here, this will get rid of that nasty headache," she said handing the aspirin and water to her.

"Thanks. My head hurts badly," the young woman replied

She took the pills and Drew offered some food to her, but she wasn't hungry. The young woman just laid back on the medical bed and stared at the ceiling.

"How long was I out for?" she asked Drew

"For about three hours," she replied

"Three hours. That's hard to believe."

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but what did those two men want with you?"

"You were there?"

"Yes and so was the rest of my family. Don't worry; my husband took care of those two crooks."

"Those guys have been chasing me for awhile. I don't know what they wanted with me, but when they showed their guns, I knew that it wasn't good. I ran and I tried to defend myself when I was cornered, but one of them struck me in the head. Before I blacked out, I saw this crazy kid jumping into the fight."

"That must have been Zak. My son always finds a way to get himself involved in fights."

"That kid was yours?"

"Yes. Well, I'm just glad that we got to you just in time. What is your name anyway?"

"My name's Nina."

"Nice to meet you Nina, I'm Drew Saturday."

"Saturday? HEY! I heard of you guys."

"You did?"

"Yeah! This one town I visited a few months ago was buzzing about you."

"Well……..that's nice."

Nina looked up at the ceiling again. She was relieved to get away from those two men that were chasing her around and she was glad that the Saturdays pulled her out of the mess.

The doors opened again and Zak walked in. Drew went over and stopped him at the entrance. Zak was still curious about Nina. When he saw that she was awake, he continued to walk towards her, but Drew stopped him again. Zak just didn't get it.

"Listen sweetie, Nina still needs her rest and she doesn't need visitors right now," said Drew

"Well, when will I be able to meet her anyways?" asked Zak

"Maybe tomorrow, it depends on how she's feeling."

Nina saw Drew and Zak talking, but she couldn't hear them. She assumed that Drew was telling Zak to stay out. Nina just sighed and closed her eyes. She was still tired and being knocked out for three hours didn't help her restore any energy. Drew looked over her shoulder and saw that Nina was going back to sleep which was good. She escorted Zak out of the medical room and they both went to see Doc. Zon was fast asleep on her favorite stand when they walked past her. Fiskerton and Komodo ran up to see Zak. Komodo had his favorite red squeaky ball in his mouth and Fiskerton had a movie in his hand.

Zak took the ball out of Komodo's mouth and threw it across the room. Komodo gave chase after it and Zak took the movie out of Fiskerton's hand. It was no surprise to Zak either because it was the same old movie. He just sighed and looked at Fiskerton.

"Harry and the Hendersons? You watch this everyday Fisk. Why not a new movie?" asked Zak

"No," grumbled Fiskerton

"Alright, come on I'll put it on for you again."

Zak and Fiskerton walked down the airship hall and entered a room with a big TV. Zak turned on the DVD player, took the disc out of the case, popped it in, and pressed play. Fiskerton was sitting on the couch grunting with happiness. He could watch this movie all day and never get sick of it. Zak walked out of the room and returned to the room where his parents were flying the airship. Komodo came back to Zak squeaking the ball in his mouth. Zak took the ball from Komodo again and threw it across the room. Komodo happy gave chase after it again. Zak walked over and slumped in one of the chairs. Drew looked over her shoulder and saw that Zak was unhappy.

"Anything wrong sweetie," she asked

"I'm bored," Zak replied

"Why don't you go play your DS or something?"

"I'm bored of that already. I beat all the games on it."

"Well, go hang out with Fiskerton then."

"He's watching 'Harry and the Hendersons' for the 5,000th time."

Drew sighed. She got up from her chair, went to the bookshelf, and pulled out a book. She then walked back and handed the book to Zak.

"Why don't you read a book? This will keep you occupied for awhile," said Drew

Zak looked at the front cover. This is a book he has never seen before. He assumed it was good so he opened it and started reading. The book talked about Science, Cryptids, and other stuff. Zak had found this interesting. He continued to read until his parents landed the airship in an open meadow surrounded by trees. Zak looked out the window and looked at his parents with a weird face.

"We're not flying tonight," said Drew

"Why?" asked Zak

"We're playing it safe Zak. The information your mother got is leading us to another clue to Kur. We can beat Argost there, but we have to cross over those mountains. It's okay to fly over during the day, but at night, that's when the bad cryptids come out," said Doc

"So these bad cryptids are protecting their territory at night?" asked Zak

"Yes, that's right."

"Well, if I use my power, then we can pass."

"No, you're not ready for a big thing like that," said Drew

"But I have been training," said Zak

"I know you have been, but you still don't have control of the cryptids when you use your power."

"This sucks."

"Alright Zak, that's enough," said Doc

"I'll get dinner started and then I'll check on Nina," said Drew

Zak almost forgot about Nina. Drew had told Doc about Nina and was glad to know that she was alright. Zak started to head to the medical room, but then stopped. He figured that it wouldn't be a good idea. Zak followed his parents into the kitchen. He helped his mom fix the dinner and set the table. Komodo was in the kitchen begging for food. He tried to reach for one of the food items on the counter, but Drew caught him and scolded him for his bad action. Komodo scurried out of the kitchen and went to his bed. When dinner was ready, the Saturdays sat at the table. Drew had an extra plate made for Nina and she was heading to the medical room when Nina walked into the room.

"Oh Nina, I was about to bring you your dinner. Would you like to join us?" asked Drew

"Uh…..sure thanks," said Nina

She went over to the table and sat next to Zak. There was an empty spot next to Zak. Nina had questioned about the extra place. Drew just sighed.

"Zak, could you tell your brother that dinner is ready?" she asked

"FISK! DINNER IS READY! GET YOUR BUTT IN HERE!" yelled Zak

"I could have done that!"

"So, you must be Zak," said Nina

"Yep, so your name is Nina?" Zak asked

"Yes, pleased to meet you."

Nina shook hands with Zak and food was being served on the plates. It was Ravioli and Sauce. This was one of Zak's favorite dinners. Nina loved the smell of ravioli. She hasn't had this kind of meal in ages, esp. with people. Always running, hiding, and eating alone can get lonely. She felt that this night was special.

I didn't know that you had a brother," said Nina

"Yep I do. He can be annoying sometimes and be picky with his food," said Zak

"Is he nice?"

"Oh yeah. I think he'll be delighted to meet you Nina," said Drew

Fiskerton entered the room and when Nina saw him, she screamed and jumped from the table. She ran into a corner. Fiskerton didn't know what Nina's problem was. He started walking towards her and Nina became more scared. The Saturdays were surprised by Nina's reaction.

"Nina, it's okay! This is my brother," said Zak

"That's your brother? A huge ten foot monster," said Nina

"He's not a monster Nina. Trust me, he's really sweet and wouldn't hurt you," said Drew

Nina was starting to feel better by Drew's words, but still had some fear of Fiskerton. When she approached Fiskerton, he grunted happily and held out his hand. Nina held back for a minute and then slowly brought out her hand. They both shook hands and Fiskerton gave Nina a hug. Nina's fears went all away. She felt embarrassed for making a scene in front of the Saturdays.

"I'm sorry Fiskerton," said Nina

Nina was calm again and she went back to the table. Fiskerton joined them. While they ate, Nina couldn't help but wonder about Fiskerton. She has never seen such a creature before.

"Is something wrong Nina?" asked Drew

"Oh, well I was wondering something about Fiskerton," she replied

"What is it you want to know?"

"What kind of creature is he?"

"I'm glad you asked. He is a gorilla cat," answered Zak

"Really? I have never seen any creature like him before," said Nina

"Well Nina, we're scientist that study cryptids," said Doc

"Cryptids, you mean things that people think are fake like UFO's?"

"Exactly."

"Nina, you'll have to meet the rest of the family," said Zak

"You can introduce her to Zon and Komodo after dinner," said Drew

The family continued to eat, until dinner was completely gone. Nina has never felt so full before. Zak belched really loud and Fiskerton laughed. Drew scolded them both for being rude in front of Nina. Zak and Fiskerton helped clear the table and Drew washed the dishes.

Zak took Nina's hand and went to introduce her to Zon and Komodo. Zak first went into the hall and entered a small supply room. He grabbed a bucket that was filled with fish. He carried it back to Nina. When she saw what was in that bucket, she held her nose. The fish smelt so bad. Zak told Nina to follow him. Zak entered another room and Zon was still sitting on her post, but she was awake and thrilled to see Zak. Nina was amazed at seeing another cryptid creature.

"Would you like to feed her?" Zak asked holding a fish

"I guess," said Nina taking the fish

Zon was getting excited. She loved fish. Nina was afraid that Zon would bite her arm instead of the fish.

"All you have to do is throw the fish in the air and she'll catch it," said Zak

Nina threw the fish in the air and Zon swooped up and caught it. She ate it pretty quickly and landed back on her post. Zak went over and petted her and fed her a few more fishes. Nina wanted to go over and pet Zon, but she knew that wouldn't be a good idea. Komodo then approached Nina. She became scared when she saw how big he was. Zak threw a fish to him too and he ate it. Komodo will eat anything.

"This is Komodo. He acts like a dog more than a komodo dragon," said Zak

"Does he bite?" asked Nina

"Sometimes he will, but only if he feels threatened. It's okay, you can pet him."

Nina knelt down and gave Komodo a small pat on the head. He growled softly because he liked it. Nina felt more comfortable around these cryptid creatures. Drew and Doc came into the room and asked Zak and Nina to join them in the living room. Zak and Nina followed Doc and Drew into the living room of the airship. They sat on the couch and just talked about some stuff.

"So Nina, before we head over the mountains, do you want us to drop you off at home?" asked Drew

"I don't really have a home. I just travel places. That's how my life is," said Nina

"You don't have a home?" said Zak

"Well, I've been on my own since I was six years old. I had to raise myself," said Nina

"I'm sorry to hear that. That must have been hard for you raising yourself at the age of six. How old are you now?" asked Drew.

"I'm twenty, but I'll be twenty one late this year."

"What happened to your family?" asked Zak

"I don't want to talk about it. All I can tell you that it's a bad memory," said Nina

"That's fair enough," said Doc

"Nina, would you like to stay with us?" asked Drew

"You want me to stay?" she replied with a question

"Of course. We could use another addition to the team."

"This is great Nina! We can train and do other fun stuff," said Zak

"My defense isn't that great anymore. I'd probably lose to you," said Nina

"Don't worry, you can learn again," said Drew

"Welcome to the team Nina," said Doc

Nina had never been accepted into a family before, but it felt great. Zak came over and hugged her, but was careful not to touch any of her bandages. Drew went to prepare a room for Nina. Zak then took Nina into his room. (Not his real room, just the one on the airship.)

It was small, but was filled with stuff. A small twin bed, a small TV, and a game council. Zak put in a movie and Nina decided to watch it with Zak. Fiskerton joined them later on. When it was 9:00, Drew came into the room and told Zak to go to bed. Fiskerton was already curled up in his bed.

"Nina, come with me. I'll show you where you'll be sleeping," said Drew

She got up and followed her. They walked through the halls of the airship until they came to Nina's room. Nina was amazed when she walked in. There wasn't much, but she didn't care.

It was a simple bedroom with a bed, dresser, lamp, and other stuff. Drew pointed to the closet and asked her to look in. Nina opened the closet and saw a uniform. It was one of Drew's orange outfits. Nina took it out and just stared at it.

"This is wonderful Drew," said Nina

"You're a Saturday now Nina," she replied

"Thank you."

"You're welcome and feel free to design your outfit."

Nina nodded and Drew left the room. Nina put her outfit back in the closet and then went to her bed and saw a small package on it with a note attached that said "I think you might be more comfortable in this ~ Drew." She opened it and it was a nightgown. She was thrilled. She never had a nightgown before. Nina got dressed and climbed into her bed. She turned off her light and lay back on the comfortable pillow. This was one of the greatest things that happened to her. One thing worried her though, what if they found out about her dark secrets? She thought about it for awhile, but soon forgotten about it. It wasn't long until she dozed off to sleep.

**This is the end of Chapter 2. Chapter 3 will be up soon and hopefully, it won't take me days to upload it like this one. Sorry if the story went a little fast. Well, I hope you look forward to the next chapter. Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well it's about time! Chapter 3 is finally up. Sorry it took so long to post this chapter. I had finals to do at school and you know how that is. Well, I hope you like this chapter. You can leave a comment if you want to.**

Chapter 3 River Battle

The next morning, Nina woke up to the sun shining in her face. When she sat up, she forgot where she was and then she remembered what happened yesterday. She got out of bed and stretched. She looked at the clock and it said 8:45am. She looked out the window and realized that she was in the air. The Saturdays were flying the airship again. Nina did have a perfect view of the forests and the mountains in the distance. She went to the closet and pulled out her outfit that Drew gave her. She decided to do some changes to her outfit. Drew already told her that she could do whatever she wanted to her outfit. It was going to take awhile, but Nina wanted to do it. She opened her door and went into the hallway. She opened a small cabinet door and there were some supplies that she needed. She took it out of the cabinet, closed the door, and went back into her room. Around 9:30, Nina had finished the touches to her outfit. She started to get dressed. When she got her outfit on, she looked in the mirror and was pleased. She then grabbed her hairbrush and brushed out her hair and then walked out of her room. She searched around the hallway until she found the bathroom. She entered and brushed her teeth. When she finished, she went to look for the Saturdays. Nina walked into one of the rooms and saw Zak.

He looked at her and was surprised to see her because of her new outfit.

"Wow, you look great Nina, but what's with the pink?" asked Zak

"Orange wasn't really my color and I decided not to have the gloves," she replied

Suddenly Drew walked into the room carrying a big brush in her hand and Fiskerton followed her in the room. She looked at Nina and smiled.

"You look great in that outfit. A true Saturday," said Drew

"Thanks," Nina replied

"Zak, Fiskerton has to have his fur brushed out," Drew said to Zak

"But I thought he could do it himself," said Zak

"Well sometimes he needs help."

"I'll do it," Nina spoke up

"You want to brush Fiskerton?" asked Drew

"Sure, it'll give me something to do."

Drew gave the brush to Nina and she went over to the couch. Fiskerton followed Nina and Sat in front of her. She began to brush Fiskerton's fur. She brushed his fur gently. There were some fur snarls that she came across, but she got them out. As she continued to brush, Fiskerton started to purr. He loved having his fur brushed.

The more she brushed, the louder Fiskerton's purring got. It wasn't long until Fiskerton's foot started to thump the ground.

"You found Fiskerton's favorite spot," said Drew

"Yep and his fur is nice and smooth now," said Nina

When Nina finished, Fiskerton got up and gave Nina a hug. He then left the room and went on with his activities.

"So where are we going?" asked Nina

"We're going to retrieve something," said Drew

"Oh, that's cool."

"You can stay in the airship and watch Zak if you want."

"WHAT! I can't go!" Zak shouted

"Zak, this could be dangerous and I don't want you to get hurt," said Drew

Suddenly, a speaker came on in the room. It was Doc and he was calling for Drew. She knew that they were close to the next clue to finding Kur. She left the room and Zak followed still protesting to go with them. Nina decided to follow them, she had no idea what was going on, but it must have been something big. The airship landed in a different meadow, but this time, they were close to the waterfalls. The airship doors opened and Doc and Drew walked out. Zak continued to protest until Drew finally said he can help them look. Nina was the last one to walk out of the airship. Zon and Komodo decided to stay in the airship.

"Alright we have to split up. Zak, Nina, you go that way, Drew and I will go that way," said Doc

"If there is any sign of trouble, you head back to the airship," said Drew

"Yeah, yeah, yeah I know that already," said Zak

"Um, what exactly are we looking for?" asked Nina

"The next piece to finding Kur," Zak replied

Nina still didn't get it, but just pretended to. Drew handed Nina a communicator device. She was instructed to use that if she found anything or ran into trouble. Nina nodded and everyone went their paths. Nina and Zak went one way and Doc, Drew, and Fiskerton went another. Drew started to feel uncomfortable. Maybe it was a bad idea to split up. This feeling she had wouldn't go away. Doc and Drew continued to search, but there was no luck. Fiskerton was starting to get bored. He was hoping this was a quick grab and go. Zak and Nina were getting no where either, but it wasn't long until Zak spotted something.

He and Nina went over to check it out. It looked like a rock, but it had weird markings on it. Nina wiped off more of the dirt and then picked it up. It looked like an old artifact. Zak was getting excited. This could be the artifact that they were looking for! Nina used the communicator and informed Doc and Drew that they found something with weird writing all over it. Doc and Drew were happy and they started to look for Nina and Zak. Fiskerton followed in a hurry. He started to wish that he went with Zak and Nina instead. Zak and Nina walked along side the river because Zak thought it was quicker to get to the airship. Suddenly, Munya appeared in front of them. Well that's just great! The last thing they needed was a fight for the artifact. Zak took the communicator and warned his parents that Munya found them. This scared Drew. How did he find out? They had to get to Zak and Nina before something bad happens to them. Munya suddenly snatched the communicator and threw it in the river. Doc and Drew could no longer contact Zak and Nina.

Fiskerton grumbled something which probably meant "what do we do?" Doc and Drew didn't reply. They were only focused on getting to Zak and Nina. Zak pulled out the claw and took fighting position. Nina just stood there. She was still shocked by Munya's appearance.

"We have to fight him!" said Zak

"I think I just entered the Twilight Zone," said Nina

Zak took charge at Munya with the claw, but Munya shot web from his mouth and got Zak in the arm which distracted him. Munya then kicked him in the side which sent him flying backwards. Nina was starting to get mad. She took charge at Munya and did a round house kick to the gut. Munya fell backwards shocked, but he got back up and stared down at Nina. She had the artifact. Nina clutched the artifact. She knew what he wanted.

Zak used the claw and pulled Munya away from Nina.

"Nina, get out of here! Save that artifact!" said Zak

Nina started to run until she heard Zak scream. She turned around and saw Munya throw Zak into the river.

"ZAK!" yelled Nina

Suddenly, the artifact was swiped from Nina. She watched as Munya took off into the deep part of the woods. The Saturdays were going to be angry at her for losing that artifact.

Nina jumped in the river to go after Zak. She saw him floating above the rivers current.

Nina finally caught up and helped keep Zak's head above the water. He was unconscious. The current was starting to go faster. Nina knew that meant they were heading for the waterfall.

Nina did her best to swim to the sides, but it was no good. Not to mention that it was difficult to do with Zak. Nina didn't know when they were going to go over the waterfall. She then spotted Doc and Drew. They were calling out to them. The current went faster and faster. Nina grabbed the claw from Zak's belt. There were so many buttons she didn't know which one to press. Nina then heard the waterfall. She and Zak were about to go over any second. Nina started pressing buttons on the claw. Nothing was happening. Nina and Zak started to fall. Doc, Drew, and Fiskerton watched in horror as they went over the waterfall.

Nina aimed at one of the waterfall ledges and continued to press the claw buttons. Suddenly, she pressed the right button and the claw shot out and grabbed one of the big ledges.

The claw broke their fall. Nina and Zak dangled below the ledge. Nina looked down and saw the long way down. She wished she hadn't looked. Zak was still unconscious. Nina had to think of a way to get up to the ledge. She had a feeling that the claw wasn't going hold them much longer. She was still unsure of the buttons and was afraid to start pressing them all again. Nina closed her eyes and pressed one of the buttons. The claw shot them up to the ledge. Nina pushed Zak up on the ledge first before she pulled herself up.

Dripping cold and wet, Nina pulled Zak further away from the ledge and she collapsed herself. She tried to get back up, but she couldn't. She hoped that Zak was okay. She didn't know how what Munya did to Zak. That scream Zak made had sent chills down her spine. Nina tried to get up one more time, but it was no use. She suddenly blacked out.

All she could hear was the waterfall. How were they going to get back up there?

**This is the end of Chapter 3. Chapter 4 should be up soon and I apologize again for it taking so long. Let's just hope Chapter 4 doesn't take forever. I hope you look forward to the next chapter. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 is up! Sorry it took awhile to put up. I'm finally out of school and I should have this story finished soon. I hope you look forward to reading this chapter. You can leave a comment if you want to. Please enjoy, and I did my best to make this chapter long. Enjoy.**

Chapter 4 Break In

Nina was hearing voices. It was hard to tell who they were. Slowly, she opened her eyes. Her vision was blurry. She blinked a couple of times and her vision became clear. She was looking at the ceiling in the medical room. She looked around and saw Zak and Drew.

Zak was up and about. This relieved Nina because she thought he was seriously hurt. His right arm was bandaged. When he turned around, she saw that he had a bandage on his face.

Zak looked over and saw that Nina was awake. He rushed over. Drew looked over her shoulder and quickly went over to Nina

"Are you alright?" asked Drew

"Yeah, I think so," said Nina

"What happened out there?"

"That big purple spider thing threw Zak into the river and he took the artifact away from me. I would have gone after him, but I was concerned about Zak."

"Don't blame yourself Nina. You did the right thing."

"But I lost the artifact."

"Don't worry about it! We have more chances."

"Thanks for saving me Nina," said Zak

Nina just smiled and she slowly sat up. Her ribcage was hurting a bit. She knew that she was going to be sore for awhile. She looked down and saw new bandages on her leg. She had completely forgotten about her leg wound. She got off the medical bed and walked around the medical room for a few seconds.

"Are you feeling okay?" asked Zak

"I'm fine," Nina replied

"Do you want to watch some TV?"

"Sure, why not."

Zak led Nina to the room with the big TV. Nina went to the couch and sat down. Zak grabbed the remote and sat down next to her. He turned on the TV and a title on the screen appeared. It said "Weird World." Zak was starting to whoop with joy, but Nina didn't like what she was seeing. That's when Argost appeared on the TV. Nina's eyes widened when she saw him. Inside her, she could feel fear and anger clashing together. Visions from her past started to appear in her head. She started to moan and hold her head.

Zak looked at Nina with concern.

"Hey, what's the matter?" he asked

Nina remembered the day that Argost took her parent's lives. Eleven years ago, Argost came to her town and burned it down. He was enraged with anger. Nina woke up to the smell of fire. Her mother came into her room and told her to get up and get out of the house.

Nina was ahead of her parents. She got out of her burning house, but her parents didn't make it. The house collapsed on them. Nina froze stiff as she watched her house continue to burn. People in the town continued running for their lives. Nina heard footsteps approach her. She saw someone coming out of the smoke. It was Argost. Nina crawled backwards, but her legs suddenly collapsed. She couldn't move. Argost snickered and laughed at what he did to the town. He stared down at Nina and said to her: "You'll suffer as I have suffered." Argost then struck at her and put a curse on her. Nina opened her eyes and jumped off the couch. She grabbed the remote.

"NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOO!" she screamed as she threw the remote at the TV.

Argost's face disappeared on the screen. The remote went right into the TV. Zak was stunned at what Nina just did. It didn't take long for Doc and Drew to enter the room. When they came in, Nina ran out covering her face.

"What's going on in here?" asked Doc

"I don't have a clue," said Zak

"What happened to the TV?"

"It's having a bad day."

"Did you do this Zak?" asked Drew

"No, Nina just got mad and threw the remote at the TV," he replied

"Where you watching Weird World again?"

"Yes."

"Oh boy. Alright, I'll go talk to Nina."

"Zak, you're grounded," said Doc

"Grounded! What did I do?" protested Zak

"You broke the TV."

"No I didn't. Nina did."

"Well you made her break it, now go to your room."

Zak walked out of the room and went to his room. Fiskerton saw that Zak was unhappy. He didn't understand what just happened. He decided to follow Zak to his room. Drew reached Nina's room. She knocked on the door.

"Nina, can we talk?" Drew asked

Nina didn't say anything. Drew opened the door and saw her curled up on her bed. She sat next to her and tried to look at her in the face, but Nina had her face turned away. Drew could tell that she was crying.

"Nina, are you alright?" asked Drew

"No……that face……I hate him," said Nina

"Argost?"

"Yeah. I'll never forgive him."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No……All I can say is he's a bad memory."

"Alright, I won't ask you anymore. I'll have dinner ready soon and you can eat it in here if you want to."

Drew got up and left Nina's room. She closed the door behind her. How could she think of eating at a time like this? Seeing Argost's face brought back that bad memory. Nina looked at her hands and saw her claws. She was shocked. Her curse popped out. She was glad that Drew didn't see her like this. When dinner was ready, Nina ate in her room. She wanted to be alone for a little awhile longer. Zak and Fiskerton were concerned about her.

Komodo scratched at her door for a few seconds, but Nina ignored him. Drew told them to leave her alone and that she didn't want anyone around. Later that night, everyone was in bed asleep and Nina had calmed down from her fury. She changed back to normal. Her curse doesn't appear unless she feels threatened or angry. Zak opened his bedroom door and stumbled through the airship. He went into the kitchen to get some water. Suddenly, there was a crash. This surprised Zak. He slowly opened the kitchen door and crept around the airship. It wasn't long until he came across a big cryptid creature. It spotted him.

Zak froze. He has never seen anything like it. It took charge at him, but it was kicked backward. Fiskerton jumped in front of Zak waiting for the cryptid to try to attack again. The cryptid creature was even angrier than before. Fiskerton tried to attack the cryptid, but this time it outsmarted him and Fiskerton flew into the wall. Zak got up and ran and the cryptid chased after him. He didn't understand why it was chasing him or why it broke into the airship. Just when he thought things couldn't get any worse, he fell to the floor and the cryptid was right on top of him. Suddenly, the cryptid was thrown into the wall again. Zak thought it was Fiskerton, but it wasn't. At first, he couldn't tell who it was, but then his eyes widened. It was Nina, but she was different. She had a wolf tail, her ears were pointed, she had claws, and her eyes were glowing red. The cryptid got up and snarled at Nina. She snarled back at it and charged at it. She and the cryptid tumbled across the hallway and went through a window.

"NINA!" Zak cried out.

Zak quickly went to the entrance of the airship and opened the door. Fiskerton caught up to Zak. They both went outside and looked around. They spotted Nina running to the airship.

Nina ran inside and Zak and Fiskerton followed her in. Zak closed the door of the airship. Nina looked at Zak and Fiskerton. Fiskerton was shocked. He never saw Nina with red eyes before. Nina was panting from the running that she did. Zak was still shocked.

"Nina, what happened to you?" asked Zak

"Please, don't tell your parents about this," said Nina

She quickly went to her room. Zak went to follow her, but he heard his parent's footsteps. Doc and Drew rushed into the room. Drew turned on the lights.

"What's going on?" asked Doc

"A cryptid broke in here," said Zak

Drew looked around and saw one of the broken windows. She sighed because she thought Zak did it, but she saw glass on the floor. She knew that Zak was telling the truth. Zak showed his parents where the cryptid was. He took them to the other broken window. Doc and Drew looked down and saw the big cryptid creature lying there. Drew just sighed because she was relieved that Zak wasn't hurt.

"Alright, go back to bed. We'll worry about it tomorrow," said Drew

Zak and Fiskerton agreed. It wasn't long until the lights were off again and everyone was back in their rooms. Nina crouched down in a corner of her room and was breathing heavily. Zak saw her and she was worried about it. He saw what she really was. It was hard for Nina to calm down.

**This is the end of Chapter 4. Oh boy, Zak saw Nina in her curse form. How will she talk herself out of this one? You have to read Chapter 5 to find out. The next chapter will be up soon. I hope you look forward to it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hurray! Chapter 5 is up! Sorry it took awhile. You may leave a comment if you want to. Enjoy.**

Chapter 5 Nina meets Doyle

The next morning, Nina woke up to a knock on her door. She got up and stretched. She then remembered what happened last night. She looked in the mirror to make sure she still wasn't in her curse form. She wasn't which relieved her. She opened the door and it was Drew.

"Morning Nina, boy you can sleep through anything," said Drew

"Anything the matter?" she asked

"A cryptid broke in the airship last night."

"What?"

"Yes, and it's still lying outside by the airship. Get dressed and meet us outside."

Drew walked away and Nina closed the door. Nina leaned against the door. She was starting to panic. Thoughts raced in her head. She took a deep breath and calmed herself. She changed into her uniform and got the rest of herself ready. She walked out of her room and went outside. She walked around the airship until she saw Doc, Drew, Zak, Fiskerton, Zon, and Komodo staring at the body of a huge cryptid.

"Nina, come here!" said Drew

Nina ran over to Drew. She then looked at the dead cryptid. It had big fangs, big claws, and it seem to run on fours. Doc was scanning it and Drew went over the body to see how it died. Nina became nervous.

"This thing did break in, but it doesn't make sense how it died. It's been bitten and clawed, but Fiskerton couldn't have done that," said Drew

"Yes, that's very strange," said Nina pretending not to know either.

"Nina, did you hear anything last night?"

"No, I was sound asleep."

Zak and Fiskerton eyes widened because they knew that Nina just lied to her. Nina walked over to Zak and Fiskerton and led them away from the scene. Doc and Drew were too busy studying the dead cryptid to notice them leaving. When they were a good distance away, Zak folded his arms. He didn't seem too happy.

"You lied to her Nina," he said

"I know and I'm sorry," she replied

"Nina, what's going on with you?"

"Alright, I'll tell you guys, but it has to be between us okay?"

"Okay."

Nina told Zak and Fiskerton what happened to her in the past. How her town was burned down, how her parents died, and how she was cursed by Argost. Zak and Fiskerton were shocked.

They had no idea that Argost could do such a terrible thing. Zak now understood why she looked different last night. Fiskerton grumbled something which probably meant "I'm sorry he hurt you."

"Okay, promise me you won't tell your parents about my curse," said Nina

"You have my word," said Zak

"Promise," mumbled Fiskerton

Nina smiled. She knew that she could trust them. Suddenly, Drew started calling them. They headed back over to the cryptid. Komodo and Zon were sniffing at the cryptid. They still couldn't figure out what it was.

"Well, have you figured out what it is?" asked Nina

"Yes, this cryptid is called a 'Maderkize.' I think the only reason this creature broke into the airship because it was hungry. The only thing I can't figure out is how it died," said Drew

"Well, I guess that's one mystery that won't be solved," said Zak

"Alright, let's get back in the airship. We need to get back to finding the next clue to Kur," said Doc

They all went back inside with Komodo and Zon following behind. Around 12:00pm, they were flying in the air again. Zak, Komodo, and Fiskerton were playing around. Nina was sitting in a chair on a balcony reading a book about cryptids. She wanted to know more information on these creatures and possibly learn about her curse powers too. Around 1:35 pm, they reached their location. Nina was still reading her book while Doc and Drew were analyzing the location of the next clue.

"You think we can get this one before Argost?" asked Doc

"Knowing Argost, he's already here waiting for us to move," said Drew

"What should we do then?"

"We'll find it, and fight for it. I won't let him get away with this one."

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Zak went over to answer it. Komodo and Fiskerton followed him to the door. Zak pushed the button and it opened the door hatch. Standing there in the doorway was Doyle.

"Uncle Doyle!" said Zak

"Hey mini man," he replied

"What brings you here?"

"I thought you could use my help for awhile."

"Oh we could use it. We're hunting down clues that lead to Kur."

"Hey, count me in."

"Come on in."

Doyle walked in and Zak closed the hatch door. Fiskerton and Komodo greeted Doyle. He smiled at them. As we walked into the other room, he saw Nina on the balcony. He stopped and stared at her. His mouth was hanging open. Zak caught up to him and stared at him.

"What's the matter?" he asked

"I think I'm in love," replied Doyle

"What?"

Doyle rushed over to Nina. She was still reading her book. She looked over and was surprised to see Doyle climbing on the balcony bars. He grinned at her and raised his eyebrows. He suddenly lost his foot grip, but caught himself in time. He let out a small chuckle.

Nina just looked at him weird.

"Aren't we Mr. Macho," said Nina

"Well honey, if you play your cards right, you can be Mrs. Macho," said Doyle

Nina closed the book sternly; she got up walked over to Doyle and pushed him backwards. Doyle lost his grip and he fell off the balcony. He landed with a big crash. Doc and Drew rushed out of the lab to see what happened.

"Doyle, you're here!" said Drew surprisingly.

"What's going on out here?" asked Doc

"Doyle has met Nina," said Zak

"I think she likes me. What a woman," said Doyle

**This is the end of Chapter 5. Sorry if it seemed a bit short. Poor Doyle. Someone get him an ice pack. The next chapter should be up as soon as possible. I hope you look forward to it. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 is here. I hope you enjoy this chapter. The fight with Argost begins here. You may leave a comment if you want to. Enjoy.**

Chapter 6 Nina vs. Argost

Drew helped Doyle off the ground. Zak started to laugh. He couldn't help it. That cheap bit he did with Nina was pretty funny. He laughed until his sides hurt

"That had to hurt," Zak said between laughs

"Okay Zak, it wasn't that funny," said Drew

"Come on guys, we got work to do. Nina are you coming?" Doc called out

"Yes, I'll be down in a minute," she replied

"So that's her name; Nina," said Doyle

"If I were you, I wouldn't try to be slick with her and don't make eye contact," said Doc

Nina came down the steps and met up with the Saturdays, when she saw Doyle, she wasn't pretty happy. Nina was introduced to Doyle. She was stunned when she learned that he and Drew were related. Doc put on his glove, Drew pulled out her fire sword, Zak grabbed the claw, and Doyle just pulled out a small ray gun.

"Alright, let's go find the next piece!" said Doc

Everyone walked out of the airship. Fiskerton, Komodo, and Zon stayed behind to guard the airship. Everyone wondered through the rocky area. They didn't split up on account of what happened the last time. They walked passed so many rocks, Drew was thinking that they were walking in some kind of trap, but there was no one around. Her detector couldn't sense anyone. It wasn't long until Nina stopped and sniffed the air. Zak turned his head and noticed.

"Nina, what are you doing?" he asked

"I smell something and it doesn't seem right," said Nina

"What is it?"

"I'm not sure yet."

"Come on, we have to keep moving."

Nina and Zak continued to walk. They ran to catch up to the others. Nina couldn't help what she was sensing. It seemed so familiar to her, but she couldn't figure it out. Around 2:30pm, they came to a cave. Doc and Drew's detectors were starting to go off. They were getting close to what they were seeking. They entered the cave cautiously and continued to move on. It wasn't long until they discovered something weird between two rocks.

It was what they were looking for. Drew rushed over and touched it. She put her hands around it and pulled. It was stuck, but she continued to pull until it released itself. Drew fell and landed on her butt.

"Are you okay?" asked Doc

"Yeah, I'm fine. Look at this," said Drew

Everyone gathered around and looked at the artifact that Drew was holding in her hands. Doyle just shrugged and let out a groan.

"A rock? We came all this way for a rock?" said Doyle

"It's not a rock, it's an artifact," said Zak

"Yes, but we should get out of here," said Doc

Drew got up and kept the artifact tucked tight in her arms. Everyone was running to the exit.

They got the artifact, but all Nina could think about was what she was sensing. When they got outside, they all stopped to catch their breath. Drew started to run again. She was ahead of them on the path.

"Come on, we have to keep going," she said

Suddenly, an explosion went off near Drew. She collapsed and tumbled down the path a few feet. Drew was knocked out cold. The artifact rolled towards Zak's feet. Zak was in shock. He looked at the artifact and looked at his mother. He wanted to run to her, but he couldn't move. He felt helpless.

"DREW!" Doc cried out

"Who did that? Who's out there!" yelled Doyle

There was a figure in the dust on the path. Nina continued to stare until the dust cleared. When Nina saw who the mysterious stranger was, she gasped. Her eyes widened and she backed away a few steps. It was none other than Argost himself.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the Saturdays. I was expecting you," he said

"You're not getting the artifact butt ugly!" yelled Zak as he picked up the artifact

"Then I guess I'll have to take it from you."

Argost leaped in the air towards Zak, but he suddenly was blown backwards. Doyle fired his ray gun at Argost, but he knew that one shot wasn't going to stop him. It would take more than just a small ray gun.

"How dare you hurt my sister," snarled Doyle

"Ooh, are you going to be the hero today?" teased Argost

Doyle continued to growl. He was angry that Argost hurt his big sister. Nina was still shocked by Argost's appearance. Flashbacks of her past entered her head again. She suddenly fell on her knees and started holding her head. Doc looked over and saw Nina going through some kind of agony attack.

"Nina what's the matter? Nina!" said Doc

Nina couldn't hear him. Her ears had blocked all the voices around her. She started to feel her rage. It felt like a wild animal that was trapped in a cage trying to break out. Her rage got stronger and stronger. She couldn't hold back the curse. She looked up at Argost and slowly her eyes changed to red, her ears became pointed, claws shot out from her fingers, her fangs popped out, and her tail whipped out. Argost suddenly noticed Nina. This was a surprise to him because he did not know that the Saturdays had a new member. Nina stood up and locked eyes on Argost like a lion hunting down its prey.

"I have a score to settle with you Argost," said Nina

"Who are you?" he asked

"You should know who I am. You did this to me!"

Nina leaped in the air and towards Argost. She tackled him to the ground and then she grasped her claws in his arms so he couldn't escape. Argost was amazed by Nina's power.

He didn't have a clue who she was or what she was talking about. Doc, Doyle, and Zak were just watching and were stunned. Zak remembered the night he was attacked by the cryptid and Nina saved him. Nina removed one of her claws from Argost's arms and she was about to strike Argost in the face when suddenly, Nina was thrown off of him. She looked to see who interfered and it was Munya again. Nina snarled at him and he growled back.

"Forget the artifact, let's get out of here!" said Argost

Munya picked Argost up over his shoulder and started to run. Nina went after them. Munya jumped in a dead tree and Nina tried to follow, but he kicked the branch off the tree which struck Nina and she lost her balance. She fell with a thud. Zak and Doyle rushed over to help her while Doc went to go get Drew. When Munya and Argost escaped, Nina changed back to normal.

"Come on, we have to get back to the airship!" said Doc

It was around 4:46pm when everyone was back in the airship. Fiskerton, Komodo, and Zon were greeted as usual. Doc got Drew to the medical room. Zak went into the lab and placed the artifact in a special bin and Doyle was just putting away his stuff. Nina was gazing outside one of the windows. She felt terrible because everyone except Drew saw her curse and she let Argost get away. She wanted to start crying, but she knew that wasn't going to solve anything. She was going to have to spill her guts to the team and tell them everything. Meanwhile, somewhere in a creepy dark abandoned mansion, Munya was wrapping Argost's arms from Nina's attack. Argost could only think about her and what she said to him. He just didn't get it. Suddenly, he got an idea. He started to grin.

"Munya, if my plan is successful, we'll have that girl in my clutches," he snarled

Argost wanted to know more about Nina and how she had such great strength. Kidnapping her might give Argost some answers. With her out of the way, he can finish getting those clues and then Kur.

**This is the end of Chapter 6. Chapter 7 should be up soon and I hope you look forward to it. See ya later. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 is finally up! I apologize for it taking so long. I got caught up in a lot of stuff and my internet is acting weird too. Nina has some explaining to do about her curse. She knew that this was going to happen and she blames herself for not holding back the curse. Anyways, please enjoy and you may leave a comment if you want to.**

Chapter 7 The Truth

The next day, Nina woke up around 10:35am. She got up from her bed and stretched. She went to the closet and got dressed in her uniform. She looked in her mirror and brushed her hair out. Her hair was getting frizzy and it made her feel uneasy. Nina hated it when her hair got frizzy. She put her brush down on the small dresser and walked out of her room.

When she walked into the living room of the airship, she was surprised to see everyone, even Drew gathered. Nina was glad to see that Drew was alright. Her left leg was bandaged though. When they saw Nina, they invited her to come and sit with them. She sat down between Zak and Fiskerton.

"Nina, we need to talk," said Doc

"About what?" she questioned

"About that power of yours."

"Wait, what's going on?" asked Drew

Nina didn't say anything at first. She pressed her thumbs together in her lab. Doc and Drew were waiting for an answer. Nina looked at Zak and he nodded. Fiskerton nodded too.

"I really hate to talk about this, but Argost put a curse on me years ago. What you guys saw was my curse power," said Nina

Doc, Drew, and Doyle were surprised. They had no idea that Argost would go so low. Zak and Fiskerton already knew so they pretended to be shocked too. Nina started to grasp her hands together tightly. She continued to tell the Saturdays about her past. This wasn't an easy thing for Nina to tell. She always feared that when people would know the truth about her, they would be in danger.

"Nina, I had no idea," said Drew

"Why didn't you tell us this before," said Doc

"I…… I don't know. I was scared," Nina replied

"Well you weren't scared when you handled that cryptid," said Zak

Nina looked at Zak with angry eyes. He suddenly covered his mouth. Doc's mouth hung open and Drew was shocked.

"So, you're the one that killed that cryptid," said Drew

"Yes, it's true. I was only trying to protect Zak," said Nina

"Why did you lie to me?"

"I already told you. I didn't want you to find out about my curse powers."

Drew just sighed. She understood what Nina was trying to do and couldn't blame her for it. Nina had her head lowered. She had felt bad for what have happened last night.

"I know you were trying to protect us and we appreciate it," said Drew

"Well now you guys know the truth," said Nina

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with us," said Doyle

"Yeah that's true," said Zak

"I'm only worried that Argost is going to come after us now," said Nina

"Don't worry about him. We beat him so many times," said Doc

"Yeah we made it into the book of world records," teased Zak

"Alright, let's go get some breakfast you guys," said Drew

Everyone got up and headed for the kitchen. Fiskerton was the first one in the kitchen. Breakfast was his favorite meal of the day. He loved getting his cold cereal of Lucky Charms, Cocoa Puffs, or Weird World Crunch. (small joke lol) Zak got Fiskerton and himself a bowl and carried a box of Weird World Crunch. When Nina saw the box, she just rolled her eyes. She couldn't believe Argost had his own cereal brand too. Zak poured himself a bowl and poured some in Fiskerton's bowl. He was squealing with joy.

"My favorite cereal!" said Zak

"Me too….*mutters*" mumbled Fiskerton

"Give me that box," said Nina

She took the box and read the ingredients. She wondered if there was something in the cereal that was making them go nuts for Argost Weird World.

"_Bleached Wheat Flour, Evaporated Cane Juice, Sugar, Salt, Sucrose, Ferric Orthophosphate, Sodium Ascorbate, Dextrose, Folic Acid, Hydrochloride_………Hey this isn't food, it's a chemistry experiment!" said Nina

"But we like it no matter what's in it," said Zak

"I don't know why I don't feel disgusted."

"Nina, what would you like?" asked Doyle

"How about some real food," she replied

"You got it kitten."

Nina glared at him as Doyle headed into the other part of the kitchen. Drew and Doc soon joined Nina, Zak, and Fiskerton at the table. Doc had his usual coffee and toast and Drew had eggs with oatmeal.

"So Nina, is there anything else we should know about?" asked Drew

"Let's just say there's more to my curse power than you think and I hope none of you see it," she replied

"Fair enough."

"What other part?" asked Zak

"Zak, that's enough," said Doc

Doyle started to head towards the table. He set Nina's plate in front of her and he took his place next to Zak. Nina looked at what Doyle made her. He made her scrambled eggs, bacon, toast, and a small glass of orange juice. Nina let out a small smile.

"Thanks Doyle, that was really sweet," she said

"I made it special for you cupcake," he replied

"Hey, I cooked it," said Drew

Nina started to eat her breakfast and found it quite delicious. Doyle ate his slowly and continued to stare at Nina. She was starting to drink her orange juice. Zak just looked at them both and his eyes filled with one question.

"Doyle, do you and Nina love each other?" he asked

Nina spat out her orange juice from Zak's shocking question. Drew and Doc looked at Zak in surprise. Poor Fiskerton was sprayed with orange juice. Nina got up, grabbed a cloth napkin and started cleaning off Fiskerton.

"I'm sorry Fiskerton," she said

"Wowser," he replied in shock

"Zak Michael Saturday what kind of question was that?" scolded Drew

"I was just wondering," he replied

"Well Zak, I'm not in love with him. I don't even know this guy," said Nina

"Come on Chick, you know I like you a lot," said Doyle

"And let's get one thing straight, I am a woman! I'm not a Chick, Kitten or any other farm animal you know."

"You got it Foxy."

"You're such a pig."

"Oink, oink baby."

Nina growled at Doyle with frustration. She back down and finished her breakfast. After breakfast, Doc and Drew went into the lab to look for more clues to Kur. When they found their next location, they started flying the airship. Doyle was organizing his equipment while Nina and Zak were playing with the Nintendo Entertainment System (NES).

"I'm going to win!" said Nina

"No you're not. I won't let you," said Zak

The game continued its fun melody and beeping noises until a victory sound went off from the game. Nina jumped up and down. She beat Zak again and he just groaned.

"How do you keep beating me?" he asked

"I've had this game when I was little. I would always play with my dad and…………," Nina paused

Zak stared at her and she just let out a sigh. Zak turned off the NES and decided to do something else with Nina. They went onto the balcony and decided to read some books. Zak only had his Weird World comics and Nina continued the book she was reading before.

A lot of the information she had read amazed her. 2 hours of passed and the airship landed in a burnt landscape. It was kind of creepy to look at because it seems as if cryptids were hiding and waiting for prey to come out. Nina and Zak were asleep in the chairs.

Nina awoke to someone shaking her. She opened her eyes and saw Doyle.

"What do you want?" she asked

"We made it to the next location," replied Doyle

She nodded and got up. She stretched and placed the book in the chair. Doyle woke up Zak and he wasn't in a good mood. He was getting angry at him for waking him up from a wonderful dream.

"Thanks a lot Doyle, because of you I blew a million bucks," said Zak

"Well you had to wake up from the dream sometime," he replied

"It's not fair, wait where are we?"

"We are at the next location. Your parents need you right now."

Zak got up and stretched his arms and scratched his back. Fiskerton, Zon, and Komodo were sound asleep. Nina thought it was a good idea to let them sleep. When they met up with Doc and Drew in the living room. They headed outside to the burned landscape. They decided to stay together. Nina didn't like what she was seeing before her eyes and something didn't smell right. She thought it was her imagination and just ignored it. Drew scanned the ground for the artifact, but had no luck. It wasn't long until they both came across two weird rocks and a curved burned tree. Drew scanned them and her device told her that something was in the middle of them. Suddenly, there was a snapping noise. Nina turned and looked. She didn't see anybody or anything and the weird thing was that she was the only one who heard it. Then another snap noise went off making Nina look in the other direction. Nina's awareness caught Zak's attention.

"What's the matter?" he asked

"I heard something…….twice," Nina replied

"What was it?"

"A snapping noise; like a stick breaking."

"Are you sensing anything?"

"I'm not sure. It just feels like we're being watched."

"And you're correct!" said a familiar voice

Everyone turned around and it was none other than Argost with Munya. Nina growled and let her curse come out. Her tail whipped out, her fangs shot out, her claws appeared, and her eyes changed to red again. Drew was shocked at Nina's transformation. She finally understood Nina's curse.

"I can't believe you fell for it," said Argost

"Fell for what?" asked Drew

"I set bait here to make you think that the next clue was here."

"I should have known," snarled Nina

"Let's see you escape this one," said Argost

He snapped his fingers and his cryptids popped out of the ashes, that burned tree with the two funny rocks, and started to surround Nina and the Saturdays, but for some reason, the cryptids weren't interested in Nina, only the Saturdays. They just walked right passed her.

"You hurt them and I'll…….," Nina started saying

"Or you'll what?" Argost cut in

"I'll make you pay!"

"Well come on then. Let's have it!"

Nina snarled and charged at Argost. She tackled him to the floor and swiped at his face. Argost kicked her off into a dead tree.

"Now Munya!" yelled Argost

Munya released some kind of hissing gas on Nina. She started to cough and suddenly felt woozy and tired. She got up and tried to go after Argost, but Munya kicked her in the side and she tumbled into a different direction and landed in a net trap that was setup. Nina tried to shake it off, but it was no use. Argost and Munya started to walk towards her and the last thing she heard was Zak crying out to her. The cryptids were fighting the Saturdays. Nina closed her eyes. She couldn't stay awake. Everything went pitch black.

**To Be Continued**

**This is the end of Chapter 7. Chapter 8 will be up soon and I hope it doesn't take forever like it did with this one. I apologize again. Well I hope you look forward to the next chapter. **


End file.
